


Welcome to the Aces

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, Crack, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Team Bonding, kit's instagram, parse positive, swoops' first day on the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: Swoops thought he knew what to expect in the NHL. His captain's ego over his cat's instagram was something he thought to prepare for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 5 seconds and I don't even know what I'm doing. Hope you enjoy!

Swoops expected a lot of things when he first went into the NHL: rigorous training, learning a new city, traveling like crazy--y’know, the usual stuff. One thing he definitely could never have predicted in the day he was drafted for the Las Vegas Aces was Kent ‘Parse’ Parson. Sure, he knew of the guy, who didn’t? He knew about his skills, his awards, and that he was the captain of the Aces. Swoops had never really thought about  _ who _ Kent was though. When you think ‘best hockey player in the league’ you don’t imagine a short, thin, blond dude who’s obsessed with his cat. You  _ might _ tend to build him up in your mind.

 

When he walked into his first meeting, Swoops should have known to throw out his preconceived notions out the window. 

 

“500k,” Parson said pointedly in the goalie, Thibodeau's, face, “and climbing!” he added when he looked back down at his phone. 

 

“That just means there are 500k people out in the world with your kinda crazy, Parse,” he retorted. 

 

One of the guys sat at the table chimed in. “Awe, Cap! With that many people you’re bound to find that special someone eventually!”

 

All the guys laughed as Parson shook his head and pocketed his phone. “Enough picking on Parse. We have a game to prep for and I don’t think we have enough time to tackle the issue of his lovelife,” the A said. 

 

Everybody shuffled about into their places for the meeting to start. Swoops stepped into the room. Parson stood back up when he caught sight of him.

 

“You’ll be excited for me, right?” he insisted. He took out his phone, unlocked it, and reached up to shove it under his nose. “See? My baby has over 500k followers on Instagram now!” 

 

Swoops looked at the phone to see the Instagram profile of a cat. The profile picture was a gray cat’s face with an Ace of Clubs balanced on its head. The bio read:  _ pampered diva // better than you // my dad plays hockey when he should be loving me _ . There were in fact just over 500,000 followers. He looked back at his captain who waited for his answer.

 

“Only half a mill? I figured you could do better.”

 

His teammates erupted in laughter and praises for his chirp, welcoming him to the team. Parson lowered his phone with a smirk on his lips.

  
“Welcome to the Aces.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments (and kudos are greatly appreciated)!
> 
> This update has got me reeling and I just need some silly, fun times for Kent right now, okay? Feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://softkent.tumblr.com) about your Kent feels!


End file.
